Family Pictures
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Photographer Boy" by Jan2StaMuse, written by permission. David's photo slideshow reminds his parents how much they love each other...and how much more love they have to give. One-shot. Rating is for minor innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Mary (**Jan2StaMuse**) for writing "Photographer Boy" as a birthday gift to me, and allowing me to continue it. I didn't know exactly where it would go until I started writing, but I like how it came out. I hope this does justice to her amazing work!

David had never felt prouder. He smiled as he clicked "Save" after finishing the video montage for his mother. The digital camera he'd been given just weeks before was already proving to be quite useful. He'd taken countless pictures. It was his latest hobby, and, remarkably, one he could share with his father. After all, most of the pictures David took were of his mother.

"Mom, can you come here a second?"

"David Martin Crane," Daphne replied as she came toward him. "You know better than to yell across the apartment for me. You come and tell me what you want. You're just like your grandfather."

David grinned. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But Grandpa says you secretly like to feel useful."

"He just says that because he's a lazy old sod," Daphne replied. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to show you something on the computer. Where's Dad?"

As if on cue, Niles came out from his study. "Well, I've finally made a dent in those patient files," he said, sighing. "It never ends." He walked over to Daphne, kissing her for a long moment. "No matter how frustrated I am with my work, you're always there to remind me what's important."

David couldn't help looking away as his parents kissed. He might never get used to it. But he couldn't think about that now. "I want to show you guys something," he said. He pressed a button on his keyboard, and soft music began to play.

As soon as the music started, Niles found himself humming along. _Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul_... Pictures of him and Daphne filled the screen. They weren't even looking at the camera in most of them, but it was easy to see they were enjoying themselves. As he saw his wife laughing with the many guests at her birthday party, Niles seemed to fall in love all over again.

When there were no more pictures from the party, the slideshow didn't end. Instead, David had included a few older pictures, too. Several were from the fateful Snow Ball. The final picture was of Daphne and the entire Crane family. It had been taken on Frasier's last night in Seattle. The very last image had the words _Happy Birthday, Mom!_ written in a large font.

"Well, what do you think?" David asked.

"Oh, David...this was so thoughtful of you," Daphne said. Tears shone in her eyes. David reluctantly allowed her embrace.

Niles waited for Daphne to finish hugging David. "That was wonderful, son. I really think you might have a talent for this sort of thing."

David blushed. "I was just sort of messing around with all those pictures I took when I had the idea. It wasn't really much."

"Don't sell yourself short, David," Niles said. "I really think you could end up being a film director someday. I would be very proud of you if you did." He caught Daphne's eye. "Of course, I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. You're my son and I love you." Niles was always careful not to try to influence David's future too much. He'd learned the hard way what it was like to have a father constantly steering him down a path he didn't want.

"Thanks, Dad. And thanks again for getting me that camera."

"It was my pleasure. I know you wanted to keep the one Uncle Simon gave you, but you don't know him like your mother and I do. We just didn't want to end up in possession of stolen property."

"Me brother Simon's never been much for obeying the law," Daphne chuckled.

"I know. Don't sweat it, Dad."

There was a silence for a moment. "David, don't you have a math test you're supposed to be studying for?" Daphne finally asked.

"Oh...right, I was just getting to that," David said. His nose didn't bleed, but he wasn't much better at lying than his father.

"Well, your father and I will leave you alone so you can study. No more fooling around on the computer. Do you understand?" Daphne asked, using her "I mean business" tone.

"Okay..." David groaned. He liked school for the most part, but math was his least favorite subject. No matter how many times his father tried to help him, it still didn't do any good. Reluctantly, he opened his textbook.

Niles took Daphne by the hand, gently leading her out of their son's room. He turned to his wife, kissing her once again. "Seeing those pictures made me remember why I fell in love with you," he whispered. "The first time I saw you smile, I was sure I could fly."

Even after so many years, Daphne still could not believe the love she saw in her husband's eyes. "Sometimes, I still feel like that poor girl from Manchester. Especially when I think of me brothers. You knew all about me family before we ever got together, and it didn't bother you a bit."

"Of course not," Niles said. "I was marrying _you_, not them. Your family may have their flaws, but they made you who you are, and that's the woman I fell in love with. Every time I see David growing up and becoming his own person, I love you even more. He's a miracle that I wouldn't even have if it weren't for you."

Daphne smiled. She could tell she and Niles were both thinking the same thing. "David loves that camera of his. I wonder how he'd like taking baby pictures...I mean, if there were a baby in the family."

Niles kissed her, understanding her meaning perfectly. "I don't think David will mind. So why don't we just work on making that baby, and speak to him later?"

Without a word, Daphne merely took Niles' hand. She opened the door to their master bedroom. Her birthday party had reminded her of how grateful she was for her family. Daphne had a feeling she'd soon have even more to be thankful for.

**The End**


End file.
